Capture of Ba'al
The final clone of Ba'al was '''captured' by the Federation sometime in 2381 by the Federation for extraction by the Tok'ra. Prelude During his campaign, the last Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al created a great number of clones to aid him in his efforts. Ba'al's clones helped Ba'al in his various endeavours to defeat the Xindi and regain power and restore the Goa'uld Empire to it formal glory. No longer needing his clones, Ba'al wiped out most of them with symbiote poison, excluding the one that was conducting the operation, the cloned symbiote implanted into Adria and at least one other. The clone in charge and the symbiote clone were eliminated, but the Tau'ri remained unsure if they had managed to kill the real Ba'al. The capture SG-1 began hunting down any surviving Ba'al clones. Having previously learned of Ba'al having implanted a tracking device in his clones, they hunted down the last clone in existence and captured him alive. As a result of having captured the last Ba'al they knew of alive, it was decided to turn him over to the Tok'ra for extraction instead of killing him. General Jack O'Neill accompanied SG-3 to deliver the Ba'al clone to the Tok'ra who placed him in stasis until such time as they were ready for the extraction itself. Extraction Ceremony After all the participants arrived, the Tok'ra began their Extraction Ceremony where they listed all of Ba'al's crimes in a humming song that lasted for three hours to the annoyance of SG-1 and General Jack O'Neill. Eventually, after all of Ba'al's crimes were listed, the Tok'ra Elder had Ba'al removed from stasis and though he refused to speak to the Tok'ra, he agreed to speak to SG-1 and General O'Neill. Ba'al told them that they had no way of knowing if he was the last Ba'al and insisted he wasn't. Colonel Samantha Carter informed him that they had tracked him as the last Ba'al using his tracking device, but Ba'al told them he was the last clone but the real Ba'al was still out there, preparing to use a failsafe device he had devised in case all of the clones fell. Ba'al was then led to a chair that restrained him and the symbiote extractor was activated and sent towards him. Sending its spike into Ba'al's head, the extractor removed the Ba'al symbiote from his host who survived the process. Taking the container holding the Ba'al symbiote, the Tok'ra Elder declared "behold, the last of the System Lords" before smashing the container on the ground. The Ba'al symbiote was released and after a moment of crawling around, died, ending the reign of Ba'al and the System Lords. Aftermath After Ba'al was extracted, Colonel Cameron Mitchell was surprised that after everything, the extraction itself was quick. SG-1 later speculated on what Ba'al meant by a failsafe device, but decided that they would never find out, unaware of the changed picture of Mitchell's grandfather standing next to himself from an alternate timeline. Having been a host herself to the Goa'uld Qetesh, Vala chose to aid Ba'al's host in coping with what he had been through. While back on Earth SG-1 questioned whether Ba'al or his clones were truly dead but decided it was best to move on. Alternate timeline *''In an alternate timeline, things went the same as the correct timeline's version of events did at first, but during the process, Vala and the Tok'ra started to disappear to the Ba'al clone's amusement. When General Jack O'Neill demanded answers from the clone, he broke free and killed O'Neill before Mitchell shot the clone dead. The remnants of SG-1 fled through the Stargate as everything disappeared around them due to the real Ba'al using his failsafe device, a time machine designed to allow him to rewrite history.'' Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts